


The Love Scene

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok: here's a situation for you. don't know if I'm the first but whatever. So, the reader is an actor playing alongside David Tennant in a romantic comedy. The reader has to do a sex scene with him. Not smutty, more so awkward and funny. But they end of falling in love. Maybe a PG-13 rating. THANKS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Scene

It was one of those mornings when your alarm disguised itself somewhere in your dreams and you didn’t hear it.   
What you did hear was a knock at your door.   
When you finally opened your eyes, you knew you had overslept, but it was still dark out from what you could tell through the hotel window, so you couldn’t be that late. You checked your phone: a half hour late for hair and makeup. They probably sent someone from the crew to come and collect you. This wasn’t the first time you overslept, but even after over three months of shooting it was hard getting used to such early mornings, no matter how much you enjoyed your work or how attractive your co-star was. You groaned and tossed the covers aside as you rolled out of the bed and planted your feet on the flat carpet of the floor of your hotel room and stumbled to the door to shoo away the crew member so you could have a moment of peace. It never took them as long as they allotted to do your hair and makeup, anyway.   
You began speaking before you opened the door: “I know, I know, late again. I’m coming, I’m-” you dropped off mid-sentence at the sight of him smiling that adorable toothy smile that made his eyes crinkle like crazy and holding two of the hot cups from the restaurant downstairs. 

"Hello!" He said cheerfully, holding out one of the cups to you.  
You took the cup, “Oh, sorry, David. I figured they had sent someone-“  
"Well I overslept myself. They sent someone for us both, but they came to me first. I told them I’d get you." He took a sip from his cup and made a face like he had just taken a shot of whiskey.  
You took a sip and did the same: “Oh, that is terrible!”   
"Dreadful, isn’t it?" He admitted, holding out the cup and inspecting it. You almost made a joke about him sonicking the cup to make it taste better, but you thought better of it.   
"Well, it gets the job done, if nothing else." You smiled, "Thanks."  
"Anything for you, m’lady." He bowed in front of you and you giggled. He could be so silly sometimes, and that was one of the things you liked most about him.  
Upon straightening himself up again, he pulled out his phone to check the time, “Well I’ll let you get on, don’t want to be too late. Especially for the big day.” He smirked as his eyes widened and his head bobbled slightly, seemingly trying to cover up some other emotion.  
"That’s today, isn’t it?" Your shoulders dropped. The day you had been least looking forward to since you signed on to the film. The day you had to do a "love" scene with one of the most attractive men in all of time and space.  
"Yes it is." He said almost apologetically, "I always hate these sorts of things."  
"Okay, Casanova." You joked, he had a lot more experience with these types of scenes than you did, and you’d been anticipating embarrassing yourself entirely when the time came.  
He rolled his eyes at your reference, “Oh God. We’ll be fine, always better to do it with someone you know.”  
"Oh, of course." You agreed, trying to act like you knew what he was talking about. "Well I’ll be along shortly. Don’t want to keep them waiting too long."  
"See you down there!" He was a little more excited to say that than you expected him to be, but you didn’t think anything of it.   
You closed the door and took another sip from your cup before scrunching your face up again. You placed the cup on the counter in the bathroom and looked up at yourself in the mirror. Your hair was tousled from too much dreaming, and your left eye was smudged with yesterday’s eyeliner that didn’t wash off properly. No wonder he laughed when you opened the door. You decided you couldn’t worry about it as you tied your knotted hair into one of those buns that looks so cute on every other girl but you. All you needed to do was clean yourself up and get down to the set, then you could relax while someone else took care of the rest.  
What should have been a relaxing morning of being made up and not having to worry ended up just being time for your mind to wonder about everything that could go wrong this afternoon. What if you move the wrong way or make weird noises? You already knew that being that close to David was going to do things to you, and you really didn’t want him to realize that. You two were just friends, right? Sure, he was always doing nice things and he was always around you on set, even when he didn’t need to be. And a couple times when you had the day off he had invited you out to lunch and to walk around the small town you were filming in. But that was just him trying to be nice and getting to know you so your chemistry on camera was more authentic. Your mind was running away with itself as you stared blankly at yourself in the mirror. You were aware that different people were coming and going and making you up but you were too wrapped up in your thoughts to pay any attention to them. Finally, that familiar Scottish brogue broke your focus:  
”Well you look a bit different from when I last saw you.”  
You saw your reflection in the mirror. Man you looked good. The confidence boost was exactly what you needed. You pulled the cape from around your neck, twisted the chair to face him, crossed your legs and lifted an eyebrow at him.  
"Do you like it?" You said seductively.   
"Oh very much so." He admitted, "But I didn’t mind you earlier, either."  
He winked at you and turned to leave. Thankfully he didn’t stay to watch you blush in response. You composed yourself and went to your trailer to get into costume.  
You had shot the scene leading up to the “love scene” as the director referred to it a few weeks ago, so you were going to start right in today. You entered the studio to see a set of the bedroom described in the script. There were crew members all over the place taking care of different things so your job would be able to go smoothly. You finally saw David standing near the door to the bedroom, someone fussing with his hair that he no doubt messed up on his way over. He was always running his hands through his hair. And you’d be doing it too, soon. The thought of it gave you a rush of adrenaline while filling your stomach with butterflies.  
You jumped as the assistant director shouted close by: “Places everyone! Let’s get rolling we’re already getting a late start.” You knew that comment was directed at you, but you sloughed it off as you walked over to David. He was about to say something when the director approached the two of you to give you a pep talk about the scene and how it was going to go. It was simple: you enter the room and David closes the door. You stand next to the bed and he approaches you, takes you in his arms and kisses you. You two end up on top of the covers with you on top, and then you’d take a break for lunch before you got to the “fun part”. Ah yes, simple. You both nodded and the director gave you a thumbs up before returning to the camera.   
"You ready?" David asked   
"Oh yeah" You said, trying to sound convincing.   
"Action!" The director shouted, and David took your hand and lead you into the room.  
The cameras started rolling and David got closer to you. He brushed your cheek with his right hand before taking your face in both hands and brushing his lips against yours. The feeling that rushed through your body was unlike anything you had ever felt before, and you weren’t acting anymore. David immediately kissed you again, this time more passionately and you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you as close to him as he could as he kissed you again and again. You finally remembered you had to move to the bed so you pulled away and lead him over. It felt a bit awkward because you weren’t exactly sure how you were going to get on top of him, but David got on the bed first and pulled you roughly by your hips so you were straddling him. You were caught off guard by his roughness and it made you gasp and land with your hands on either side of his head, hovering over him, looking straight into his eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, all crinkled up in his feigned longing for you. You kissed him as you lowered your hips onto his and you could feel something press back into you. Another surge of adrenaline rushed through you, but this was different from before. Just when you weren’t sure how much longer you could control yourself, you were snapped back into reality by the yelling of “Cut!” By the director.  
You pulled away from him, lips swollen and panting as you removed yourself from the bed without looking at him.  
"Oh man!" The director exclaimed "You two are fantastic together! I don’t think we’ll have to do that again. It got a little awkward there for a minute but we can edit that out. Alright everybody, break for lunch and we’ll start up again in about an hour."  
You spent the entire break in your trailer. One of the crew members asked if she could get you anything for lunch, and without thinking you turned her down. You found a granola bar in your emergency kit and ate it. You were still hungry for having skipped breakfast but you didn’t want to run into David. You didn’t want to know if he could tell that it was real for you. You didn’t want to talk about it right now, and you really didn’t want to know how he felt because you were certain that it wasn’t the same way you did. There was a knock at your door, but you didn’t answer. You finally went back to hair and makeup early to get refreshed and ready for the second round of shooting, not knowing how you would get through it.  
Because you would be under the covers, they let you wear the yoga pants you arrived in that morning, but they fitted you with a bandeau that matched the color of your skin. Standing near the set, the butterflies began to fill you up again. You were excited to see David, but you also wanted to run and hide. Too late. He was on his way over to you, looking concerned. He was only wearing a light pair of shorts, and you could feel yourself get warm just at the sight of him.  
"Are you okay? I came by your trailer to-" He began to speak, but was cut off by the director:  
"Alright people! If this goes as well as it did this morning we can knock off early so let’s get this done! If you two can get back to that place you were before, that’d be perfect. We’re gonna cut right to the sex so let’s get them under the blankets and get the cameras rolling!"  
You were glad to not have to talk to David right away. You walked over to the bed and got under the blankets as David followed. The director called out for David to be on the bottom and then for you two to just “work your magic” to get David on top and go from there. You climbed on top of David, looking everywhere but at him. Before the director could even call action, David reached up to pull your head down to his and kissed you.  
Had he not realized you weren’t starting? You didn’t have much time to think before your mind clouded over and you got lost in the kiss. You rolled your hips against his while he wrapped his arms around you. David shifted under you and practically tossed you onto your back, causing a sharp intake of breath on your part and then a giggle. He leaned down to kiss your neck as he moved back and forth above you. You moved with him accordingly and giggled slightly at the trail of kisses he left on your neck. The next few minutes passed far too quickly, and soon the director yelled to cut and said that they had enough footage to work with, they just needed some of the two of you laying together and you’d be done for the day. David collapsed next to you and pulled you into his arms. You went to put your hand on his chest and he entwined his fingers in yours before twisting his wrist so he could kiss your hand. He smiled at you without saying anything, and you rested your head against his chest while he ran his free hand over your bare shoulder. You couldn’t get over how amazing it felt, and just as you started to get used to it, a resounding “Cut!” Rang through the studio.   
A crew member walked over to you and David to hand you both the shirts you had worn that morning. Everyone cleared out rather quickly, most likely for being anxious to get out early. You headed towards the door as you pulled on your sweatshirt.  
”_______, wait.” David called after you, his voice was husky, “I came by your trailer earlier to tell you. I- I knew I had feelings for you before. But that kiss…” He sighed, “I’m sorry if I took it too far and made you angry with me. But the thing is, I really care about you, and I had to say something.”  
You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Your legs went numb and your voice quivered, “I avoided you today because I was afraid you didn’t have feelings for me…”  
He exhaled sharply and smiled weakly, “Really?”  
"Really."  
"Oh, _________!" He rushed to you and took you in his arms. He lightly brushed his lips across yours before resting his forehead against yours, "I love you."  
"I love you, too." You whispered.   
You could feel his smile in his kiss as he tightened his grip on you, lifted you off the ground, and spun you around before taking your hand in his and leading you out of the dimly lit movie studio.


End file.
